dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yyaku/Survivor: Bhutan - Tribal Council Final 8
Welcome to the final eight tribal council, and congratulations on immunity, Joey! We will now bring in the members of our Jury. Romeo.. Rhodanna... and Britney voted out at the last tribal council. Votes are due by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow to danandaishia@gmail.com. Answering your questions is strongly encouraged but not mandatory, and there is a chance you will be asked a follow-up question. Note: Hidden immunity idols and immunity nullifiers can be last played at the Final 6. To All: When it gets down to the wire this close to the finale, does each vote matter more and more, and what specifics about tonight's vote make the person going home tonight worthy? Ale'Tia: Doing so well in the immunity challenge today, what's it feel like to fall so short, after putting so much effort in. Do you feel that you needed that necklace, if not, who do you think needs it most? Andrew: Even with a big advantage in the challenge, you lost. Do you feel that the elements of strategy and challenges are taking their toll? What is your least favorite part about coming to tribal tonight? Harry: Now that we are down to eight players remaining, what strategic moves are you making to get yourself to the end, and how has that shifted from the beginning of the merge? Jenni: Last vote, with all the drama, did you feel safe knowing you had an immunity locket? What's the feeling like knowing tonight you are without protection, and before you got the locket, you received a vote at every tribal council? Do you feel like you are being a target? What is your way of getting the target off my back? Joey: Back at it again, with winning immunity, the most important key element of survival, now do you feel that since you are getting in a rhythm of winning, do you feel challenges are a big part of survival, and do you have to be good in challenges to survive? Natalie: This is the first time you are without immunity from a long 2 immunity streak? Are you feeling nervous tonight, or do you feel actually more safe without it? Rosalyna: Last vote you nullified Ale'Tia's idol, and Joey played another one for her. Is all said and done and do you feel targeted? Or do you feel since that tribal council you've done your damage control and feel safe in this game? Are you pleased with how you played your nullifier? Zepher: With all the chaos at tribal councils, especially the last one, do you feel tonight will be just as crazy as the last one, if not more crazy? How do idols come into play so close to the end of the game? Are you happy you are still in this game, because potentially you could have left last tribal. Probst: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. '''Zepher: '''Wait, Jeff! I'm playing an idol. I ain't going home tonight. Zepher played an idol on himself. Any votes cast against Zepher will not count. '''Probst I will now reveal the votes. ...Zepher DOES NOT COUNT.. ...Zepher DOES NOT COUNT.. ...Zepher DOES NOT COUNT.. ...Zepher DOES NOT COUNT.. ....Andrew ....Harry... ...Jenni.. 13th Person Voted Out of Survivor: Bhutan, and the 4th Member of the Jury Harry... below is filler, do not read into it Harry gasps and covers his mouth, everyone is shocked, and cannot explain or fathom what just happened. Harry understands as he walks up to have his torch snuffed. He grins and waves off to the remaining castaways, who are all extremely deceived by the vote. (Final Vote 4*-2-1-1) Category:Blog posts